User talk:Smtaylor
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see http://www.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/genealogy-l. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. Please consider adding a "Babel" template (if you have not already done so) to your user-page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. We already have over 100 kB in Spanish, for example. If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, you may create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. See Category:Contributors. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Enjoy! Robin Patterson 23:53, 30 April 2007 (UTC) ---- Another Welcome Hi Smtaylor Noticed your article for Thomas Ward. Just wanted to pass on a couple of hints that might help you get started faster. First, you will probably want to add his DOB and DOD into the title as you did with your first article. The dates help make each article original---we could have, for example, several Thomas Wards, but not likely with the same DOB/DOD. Next, take a look at the Create a Page link (that's in the navigation pane which is probably on your left. That will give you some pointers about setting up a format for your article. You can use just about any format you want, and there are a number of "styles" in use on the Wiki. Choice is yours how you set it up. Finally, check the links to the help pages on the Main Page. You may find some guidance there if you happen to have a question--or ask on the Forum Help Desk. I hope you find this a good place to explore and record your family history. Bill 00:32, 1 May 2007 (UTC)